A Sacrifice worth Nothing
by Crazybird101
Summary: In order to save his bondmate and friends, Swoop unwilling becomes the bondmate of Shockwave. But after Shockwave erases all of Swoops memories with Grimlock and the Autobots, along with his original bond, will Grimlock be able to get his bondmate back? Or will he die trying? AU verse
1. Chapter 1

Me: Now before I begin, I would really appreciate it if I don't get any flames for this. I mean come on people! I've seen Shockwave/Starscream fics. Shockwave/Bluestreak, Shockwave/Red Alert, Shockwave/Optimus, even Shockwave/Ratchet for Primus's sake! There are a lot of rare pairings out there and this is one of them. I just thought of it last night. And no, this has NOTHING to do with the Transformers Prime comics. This takes place in the FOC universe.

Swoop: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Fall of Cybertron or any of it's characters.

WARNING: TORTURE, OOCNESS, AND AU.

XoX

Swoop's vision was blurry as he came on online. _What happened? _He thought to himself.

_Grimlock told me to fly ahead. I found a tower. I overheard Shockwave and Starscream having a conversation. I was ambushed. I sent a distress signal. And then... _Swoop groaned to himself when he couldn't remember what happened next.

The young flier realised he was lying on a medical berth in what looked like a operating room. This made Swoop nervous when he noticed the different surgical tools hanging on the wall beside him. He tried to get up from the berth, only to discover that his arms and legs were strapped down. He groaned again. Just then he heard a door hissing open and he looked up to see who it was. Ice suddenly flowed through his energon cables when he saw who it was.

"Shockwave." he whispered.

The purple stood beside the berth, his hands behind his back. "So you finally woke up." he murmured, "That's good. Very good."

Swoop didn't like the tone he had in his voice. "What do you plan on doing to me. You deceptiscum!" Swoop spat.

Shockwave's optic dimmed and reached out his servo to gently stroke the Autobot's cheek, causing him to flinch in surprise. "Now that's no way to speak to your future bonded." he said in an eerie, calm, voice.

Swoop shuddered at Shockwave's gentle touch, "I'm afraid your already too late. I already have a bondmate." Swoop said confidently.

Shockwave's optic brightened, "And who might that be?"

Swoop smirked, "Grimlock."

This was very true. Swoop and Grimlock have secretly been bondmates for quite some time. The two were originally best friends. But they soon found themselves falling for one another and decided to become bondmates, despite not telling anyone else. The two had sworn to keep it a secret until the war was over.

Shockwave tilted his helm slightly and appeared to be pondering something. "We'll see about that." he said before leaving the room.

Once the door slid closed, Swoop once again tried to break free from his binds. He squirmed and grunted but wasn't strong enough to break free. He suddenly let out a painful scream. If felt as if his spark was being attacked by an unseen force. But this couldn't happen unless...

_No, _Swoop thought, _nonononononon. It can't be possible..._

He screamed in pain once more. The pain wasn't coming from his own spark. It was coming from Grimlock. Swoop arched his back in pure agony, but it gave him enough strength to pull his right arm free from it's bind. Panting, he hastily undid the one's in his legs and other arm.

Jumping off the berth, he quickly made his way out the door and down the corridors. He suddenly heard screams. Screams that sounded like his fellow companions. He ran faster, faster then he's ever ran before. The screams got closer and closer until...

Swoop burst in the room, only to be horrified by the scene that greeted him:

His friends, Slug, Sludge, and Snarl, were strung up on their arms, stripped of their body armor and bleeding from a few places. They appeared to be out cold. But what horrified him the most was Grimlock. The usually undefeatable mech was strung up on his arms, stripped of his body armor as well. The mech roared in pain as Shockwave increased the jolts of electricity he was unleashing upon him. The mech shakely raised his head up and noticed Swoop standing in the doorway.

_Swoop... _He said weakly through their bond before roaring in agony again.

"STOP! STOP!" Swoop cried, running up to Shockwave in an attempt to prevent him from turning the knob that caused the intensity for the electricity. But the large mech easily prevented him.

"Watch as I eliminate your _bondmate _to nothing but charred remains." Shockwave said, forcing Swoop to look at Grimlock before unleashing another 100, 000 volts of electricity at the mech. Tears started to leak from his visor as he helplessly watched his bondmate getting tortured. Swoop felt their bond weakening and weakening every time Grimlock was electrocuted.

Swoop finally let out a choked sob and cried, "ALRIGHT! I'll be your bondmate! Just please let them go! Please stop hurting them and let them go... Please..." he begged, falling to his knees in defeat and clinging to Shockwave's waist.

The purple mech stared at Swoop, checking for any signs of trickery or deceiving. Once he accepted that he was telling the truth, Shockwave let go of the knob and contacted Hardshell to get the rest of the Autobots 'out of his sight' before dragging a reluctant Swoop away. Swoop tearfully looked back at Grimlock and his friends one last time.

_Swoop... No... _Grimlock said weakly through their bond before fainting.

XoX

Shockwave gently, and lovingly, wiped a some energon tears from Swoop's cheeks as the mech wept. The Autobot was once again strapped to the med-berth back in the operating room. As Shockwave was getting ready, Swoop managed to choke out a question, "W-why me?" he asked tearfully.

Shockwave looked back at the Autobot and his optic dimmed. "Because you are a fine example of your kind. You see, due to this war we don't have any sparklings to continue our race. And knowing that I won't last long due to my current age, I need someone to continue my work. None of the mechs or femmes of both factions don't match my expectations. But you, you met my expectations. You are young, beautiful, flawless, perfect for carrying our sparklings. Besides, I've had my optic on you for a while now." he purred.

Swoop looked at the 'Con with wide, shocked, optics. "Y-you monster." he spat, small droplets of energon saliva hitting Shockwave's faceplate.

Shockwave calmly wiped them off and reached down, stripping Swoop of his entire body armor. Swoop squirmed and hissed at Shockwave before abruptly stopping when he realised that he was completely naked, apart from his head armor. His revealed a soft, skin-like, dark metal on Swoop. Swoop blushed madly.

"Lovely..." Shockwave purred, slowly running the tips of his sharp fingers up and down Swoop's bare chest. Swoop's body wasn't muscular like his companions. Instead he was skinny and fragile looking.

"Your not going t-" Swoop was suddenly hushed when Shockwave placed a finger on his lips.

"Relax," he crooned, "despite being who I am, I would never take anyone by force. But I am looking forward to when we actually do interface." he added softly.

Swoop whimpered as he watched Shockwave walk over to the wall where all the surgical tools hung and came back with a screwdriver and a wire. "What are you going to do with _those_?" Swoop asked shakely, shivering from the cold.

"I'm just going to make a few..._adjustments_." Shockwave replied, a sinister glint in his crimson optic.

Swoop whimpered even more before releasing a cry of pain.

XoX

Slug struggled a bit as he and his fellow companions carried their fallen leader through the Sea of Rust. One minute they were being tortured by Shockwave then the next they woke up in the middle of the desert, with their armor on. With Swoop missing, and Grimlock in stasis, the trio had no other choice but to carry Grimlock and make their way to back Iacon by foot.

"How far do you think we're from Iacon?" Snarl asked.

"I don't know. It might be a couple more miles. I honestly don't know where we are." Slug replied.

Grimlock suddenly whimpered quietly, a very rare thing for him to do nowadays.

"Hang in there Boss. We'll get you home." Slug said comfortly.

"Just our luck!" Sludge sighed in relief after noticing an Autobot ship coming in their direction.

The three dropped their leader and started to wave frantically at the ship. Luckily the ship spotted them and immediately started to land. Once it did, Jazz immediately jumped out and approached them.

"Where the Pit have ya guys been? We've been searching this entire Pit forsaken desert all over for y'all!" Jazz said.

Slug stepped forward, "We'll explain everything back at base. We've been captured by Shockwave and Swoop must still be held captive." he said.

Jazz noticed the energon that was leaking from their armor and immediately called for Cliffjumper to come out and help him with Grimlock.

XoX

Swoop screeched in shear agony as Shockwave continued to operate on him. Shockwave was busy trying to remove the bond he had with Grimlock without killing him. Bonds were very difficult to remove without trying to kill the mech or femme patient.

"Ahhh." Shockwave sighed when he found the small piece of the spark responsible for bonds. Surgical knife at hand, Shockwave slowly started to slice the piece off, making sure not to damage Swoop's own spark along the way.

Swoop wailed in shear pain before feeling the bond he had with Grimlock suddenly disappear. The young mech screamed in agony, despair, and sorrow.

"GRIMLOCK!" he cried.

Meanwhile in the Autobot base, Grimlock jolted up in the middle of repairs screaming in grief when he felt his bond with Swoop suddenly vanish. Clinging to his bare chest, he cried, "SWOOP!"

Back with Swoop, the mech was sobbing now. Shockwave tried to soothe the young flier by nuzzling his bare neck lovingly and whispering loving endearments. But Swoop just continued to sob, twisting his helm away from Shockwave.

Sighing, the mech went on to do phase two. For phase two he was going to erase all memories Swoop had with Grimlock and the Autobots before reprogramming the mech to trust and love him and him alone. He didn't want to take any chances of the young flier of regaining his memories. Not only that, he was going to rebuild Swoop. Turning him into something powerful for the Decepticon cause. He'll the same to his 'friends' in time.

"Your going to appreciate what I'm going to do to you my love," Shockwave cooed, "After this, you will no longer remember who your friends are or the Autobots. Then you will be mine and mine alone."

Swoop cried mournfully. _I'm sorry Grimlock... _

The last thing Swoop remembered before succumbing to eternal darkness was the memory of him bonding with Grimlock and the good times he shared with his team...

To be continued...

XoX

Me: I'm sorry alright! I didn't like having to do this to Swoop and the others but I had to for the story! In the next chapter, Swoop will become a dinobot. Grimlock and the others aren't dinobots. Yet. The next chapter will have smut and slash. But in little detail so Ha! Ha! :D

Swoop: Free cake for whoever reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

Grimlock: Crazybird101 do not own Transformers Fall of Cybertron. Me Grimlock SMASH flamers!

WARNING: OOCNESS, LANGUAGE, SMUT, AU VERSE.

XoX

The first thing Swoop noticed when he opened his optics after what seemed like an eternity was the fact that he couldn't remember anything. "W-where am I?" he asked himself softly. Swoop could tell that he was in a berthroom. There was a desk in the corner. A door that led to the private wash-racks. A shelf containing datapads. And the large, soft, berth he was lying on.

Swoop purred like a cybercat when he realised jusy how comfy the berth was, burying his head against the soft pillow. He suddenly jolted up when he heard the open door hiss open. Shockwave stepped in his private quarters with his servos behind his back. He was pleased with the changes he did to the Autobot orns earlier. He removed the Autobot insignia, replaced the optical color with crimson red, redone his paint job and added the Decepticon insignia on him. But what he was really proud of was the design he gave swoop. Couldn't wait to see the looks on the Autobots' faces when they saw one of their own with the Decepticons. Especially Grimlock.

"It's good to see that your awake again." Shockwave said softly as he walked up to the clearly confused flier.

"Who are you?" Swoop asked.

Shockwave sat on the edge of his berth, "My name is Shockwave." he replied.

Swoop smiled, he had a feeling that he could trust this mech already. "How did I get here? Who am I?" he then asked.

Shockwave chuckled before brushing his servo against Swoop's helm, earning a giggle from him. "Your name is Swoop. And you were captured by the Autobots."

Swoop tilted his helm slightly, "Autobots? Who are they?" he asked, having never heard of them before.

Shockwave's hidden mouth smirked, "They are the ones who brainwashed you. The ones who separated us. Believe it or not, we are actually lovers."

Swoop's crimson optics widened with shock, "We were? What happened?" he asked.

Shockwave sighed and shook his helm, "It was a tragic day. We, the Decepticons, were trying to retrieve the energon the Autobots stole from us before you were captured by them. From there we believed they tortured you and reprogrammed you into one of them."

Swoop's optics softened, "T-they did?" he asked softly.

Shockwave nodded, smirking when he noticed energon starting to leak from behind his visor.

"Primus Shockwave... I'm so sorry if I hurt you..." he whispered, close to crying.

"There, there, now. I managed to rescue you from the Autobots and turn you back to normal. But I'm afraid that they wiped out your memories of us being together and you being a Decepticon." Shockwave said softly.

Swoop smiled softly, "I'm glad to be back then. I wish there was a way for me to remember us being a couple." he said softly.

Shockwave smiled, this is what he exactly wanted to happen. The reprogramming has done it's job. Perhaps he should thank Starscream and Soundwave later. But for now he wanted to catch up on 'lost times'. "I know a way... But I won't force you into it." Shockwave said quietly.

Swoop's optics suddenly brightened into a bright red, "Whatever it is Shockwave, I'm willing to do it for us."

Shockwave dimmed his optic before gently running his servo up Swoop's right arm and towards his shoulder, where he dipped it under the armor and gently pushed it off, revealing the soft, dark, skin-like metal. Swoop blushed as he allowed Shockwave to strip him of his armor.

"Take off that visor," Shockwave whispered, "I wanna see those beautiful optics."

Swoop blushed again and removed the visor, revealing two crimson optics. A while later Shockwave stripped Swoop of his entire armor attire, leaving him bare. Shockwave then took one of Swoop's bare servos, guiding it to his own shoulder armor. Swoop blushed madly as he removed Shockwave's armor as well. The armor revealed Shockwave's light purple skin-like metal. Unlike Swoop's body, his body was slightly muscular, and firm. Shockwave then pressed a small, hidden, button underneath his helm. Once he pressed it the flat part of his face plate folded away, revealing his hidden mouth.

Swoop gently stroked the light purple lips with his thumb, earning a soft purr from the older mech. Shockwave then slowly, and gently, pressed his lips against Swoops. Swoop was blushing madly now. He slightly opened his mouth, allowing Shockwave's glossa to dive right in and massaging his own. Swoop moaned in the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Shockwave gently guided Swoop down on his back. Once his back was touching the berth, he broke the kiss only to kiss Swoop's bare neck. Swoop's face blazed madly when he noticed Shockwave's cord. Shockwave himself felt his face start to warm a bit when he noticed Swoop looking down.

Kissing his cheek, Shockwave murmured, "Are you ready?"

"Y-yes." Swoop replied, feeling a bit nervous.

Smirking, Shockwave resumed kissing his neck before slowly easing in. Shockwave was inwardly disappointed that Swoop wasn't a virgin. But at least it wouldn't hurt him. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Swoop on their first Interface together. Swoop moaned, realising how good it felt to have Shockwave inside him.

"Nngh. S-Shockwave?" Swoop breathed.

"Hm?" Shockwave replied, still kissing Swoop's neck.

"Nngh. More." Swoop panted.

Shockwave smirked, "Predictable." he said before entering the mech again. Soon he began to pick up the paste, encouraged by Swoop's lovely moans and coos. Shockwave then kissed his way down Swoop's chest. Then abdomen. Going lower. And lower...

_**Uh oh! I'm afraid that this part is a little too mature for people. But you can get the idea right? Now while those two continue their graphic lovemaking, I would like to thank moonlight for always taking the time to at least review my fics. If your reading this, please know that you have my thanks. Now enjoy your Twilight movies while you can, otherwise Ariachnid might break in and raid your movie closet of your Twilight movies.**_

Swoop was panting, folding his hands against Shockwave's as the mech continued to thrust faster. "S-Shockwave!" the flier cried. "I'm so close!"

Shockwave grunted, coming close to overload as well. The two pressed their lips in a rough kiss just as they overloaded. The two screamed each other's name before finally relaxing after the last waves of overload. Shockwave collapsed beside Swoop, the flat faceplate hiding his mouth once more. Swoop curled up against Shockwave, laying his head on his firm chassis and closing his optics for recharge, smiling. Shockwave held Swoop closely and securely.

"Mine," he murmured, "Your all **mine**."

XoX

Slug, Sludge, and Snarl stepped exited out of Optimus's office after explaining the events that occurred to them in the Sea of Rust. Optimus vowed that he would do everything in his power to help them get Swoop back but for now they had to focus on building the Ark and looking for energon supplies.

"This is scrap!" Sludge cursed once they returned to their quarters, "Why can't we just storm back and get Swoop back! Primus damn it Grimlock was right about Optimus!"

Slug sighed, "First of all Sludge, Grimlock is still in stasis. Second, we need to heal after our...experience. And third of all, you don't want to go through it again do you?"

Sludge flinched slightly at the horrible memory of Shockwave torturing them mercilessly. "No." he murmured.

"I wonder what happened to Grimlock. I heard he just shot up during repairs screaming Swoop's name. I heard it took five wreckers just to hold him down for Ratchet to sedate him." Snarl from his berth.

"I don't know. Perhaps we should ask him once he wakes from stasis." Slug said.

Meanwhile Grimlock was still in stasis, whimpering slightly at some of the painful memories of Shockwave torturing him and his team. And then Swoop sacrificing himself to them. And their bond suddenly disappearing...

"Swoop..." he whispered.

To be continued...

XoX

Me: Huh? Huh? What did you guys think? Now I would like to give my thanks to the people who reviewed for the first chapter. As promised, I give you guys free cake!

Swoop: *Steps in nervously* Uh, Crazybird? *Whispers in my ear*

Me: He did WHAT?! *sighs* Sorry guys, but I'll have to postpone the cake thing for next chapter. So Peace!^-^

Swoop: And don't forget to review if you want a cake!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: *Glaring at Snarl*

Snarl: *Whimpering sadly*

Me: *Sighs* Once again I must postpone the cake thing because a certain SOMEONE forgot to order them.

Snarl: It wasn't my fault! Sludge kept on distracting me!

Sludge: Don't bring me into this!

Grimlock: Crazybird101 do not own Fall of Cybertron!

WARNING: OOCNESS, DESCRIPTIONS OF INTERFACING, AU.

XoX

Slug, Snarl, and Sludge entered the room they kept Grimlock in after his repairs. The larger mech was still in recharge, having suffered more damage then they did all together. Only Primus knows what kind of horrors Shockwave is doing to Swoop at this very moment.

"Grimlock?" Slug asked softly,standing beside the berth.

There was no reply from Grimlock. Nothing but his quiet breathing and the beeping from the monitors hooked up to him could be heard.

"Oh, Boss." Slug sighed, hating to see his team leader like this. Looking so weak and venerable.

"I guess that sedative Ratchet used on Grimlock must have been a strong one." Snarl said.

"Grimlock is a big guy. I wouldn't be surprised if Ratchet did use a powerful sedative." Sludge said.

"More like seven actually." Slug muttered, picking up one of the seven empty sedative cups.

"Hurrrrrf. Hurrrrrrf." Grimlock grunted in his recharge.

The three Autobots suddenly gathered around the berth.

"Grimlock?" Slug asked.

Grimlock merely grunted and started to squirm as if he was trying to avoid an unseen enemy.

"What's wrong with him?!" Snarl yelled, panicked.

"I don't know. Grimlock? Grimlock can you hear me?!" Slug called out.

Grimlock stopped his squirming and grunting before finally waking up from his recharge. The larg mech's vision was blurry at first before settling down. Grimlock immediately recognized the mechs around him, worry clear on their expressions. "S-Slug?" he asked gruffly.

Slug sighed in relief and smiled, "Yeah Boss. It's me."

"Snarl? Sludge?" Grimlock asked next.

"Good to see you again Grimlock." Sludge replied, smiling. Snarl merely nodded and smiled.

Grimlock started to sit get up before suddenly falling back down from a jolt of sharp pain that ran down his back. Slug immediately placed his servo on Grimlock's bare chassis and kept him down, "Easy there Boss! You still haven't recovered yet!"

Grimlock groaned and settled back in.

"Grimlock... What happened earlier? I heard that you suddenly woke up screaming in the middle of repairs." Snarl asked softly.

Grimlock's optics dimmed sadly.

Slug noticed this and could tell that Grimlock was hiding something from them. "Grimlock, your hiding something aren't you. Whatever it is you better tell us. We're a team remember? We tell each other everything." he said firmly.

Grimlock sighed, "Swoop and I...were bondmates."

"WHAT?!" the trio suddenly yelled in unison, Snarl nearly knocking a medical table down from the shock.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Slug asked, slightly angry that their team leader was hiding a secret from them.

"Swoop and I vowed to keep it a secret until after the war." Grimlock replied gruffly.

Slug sighed and shook his head, "You should've told us Grimlock. You know we wouldn't tell anyone."

Grimlock looked away from his teammates, guilt enveloping him within. "I felt our bond separate." he whispered. He failed to notice the sad, shocked expressions his teammates had exchanged after he said that.

"Grimlock..." Snarl said softly.

"Leave." Grimlock said, his tone blank from any emotion.

"But Grimlo-" Slug was about to protest until he was cut off by Grimlock.

"**Leave.**" Grimlock repeated, still not looking at his teammates and a slightly dangerous tone in his voice.

It wasn't wise to be around Grimlock when he was angry. Without another word, the trio reluctantly left.

"Slug. Shouldn't we stay at least?" Sludge whispered.

Slug shook his head. "No. It's best that we leave him for a while." he replied.

Once he heard the door slid shut, Grimlock allowed a single energon tear to leak out from the corner of his optic and down his cheek, hitting the white berth sheet.

XoX

Shockwave continued to watch his future bondmate recharge peacefully in their berth. Their interfacing last night really took a lot out of both of them, especially Swoop. Things couldn't have gone better for Shockwave.

As soon as he heard Starscream and Soundwave mention the reprogramming chip they invented, Shockwave immediately demanded that they handed it over to them. Knowing that it was very unwise to reject Shockwave's demand they immediately surrendered it to him. Unfortunately they never got the chance to tell Megatron. Shockwave threatened them death if they said anything to Megatron about it. He made his point clear by shooting one of Starscream's wings off, much to Soundwave's horror. When Shockwave had noticed Swoop he immediately knew that the mech was perfect. So young, so confident, so outgoing, Shockwave couldn't denie that he fell in love with the flier right away. But he also knew it wouldn't have been logically to simply walk up to the Autobot and make him his mate.

No. What better way then to capture him and his team. It came to a surprise when he found out that Swoop was already bonded with Grimlock. All it took was some torture to get the flier to become his mate. Right away he severed the bond between Swoop and Grimlock just as he did with the Insecticon brothers. The three were devastated when they witnessed Shockwave destroy their fourth brother, Bombshell, after he denied Shockwave's request to join the Decepticons. Shockwave managed to soothe them by entering their minds and deleting any memories of Bombshell they had and severing the brotherly link they shared with him. After that he did a little reprogramming and made them into his perfect little pets. And pleasure toys if he was in the mood.

The purple mech lovingly petted Swoop's helm, earning a soft purr from the recharging flier. He couldn't wait to see his latest piece of work in battle, especially with the new adjustments he made in him. Shockwave suddenly felt himself become a bit hard now. He wanted Swoop to rest more so instead he put his finger on the side of his helm and contacted Kickback.

XoX

Sharpshot and Hardshell watched their brother enter 'The Room' with Shockwave before the door closed and locked behind them. They knew that Shockwave was in the mood again. Since Sharpshot was the one who had to interface with Shockwave last time, it was Kickback's turn. This was a monthly thing for them. There would come a time when Shockwave needed someone to frag so he would call one of them to frag with. There was no love involve, they were merely used to pleasure him. When they finished it was them who would be sore and not Shockwave. The mech would simply walk out like nothing happened and had one of the Decepticon soldiers clean up the mess inside.

Sharpshot cringed slightly when he suddenly heard Kickback screech from the room. Judging by the sound of it Shockwave was fragging him hard.

"Primus, poor Kickback." Sharpshot sighed.

"That crazy fragger deserved it for stealing _my _energon ration." Hardshell growled.

Sharpshot didn't reply. Instead he concentrated on the sheer cries of his brother, mixed with bliss and pain, as Shockwave continued to frag him in the valve hard. The brothers knew it was wrong for Shockwave to treat them like this but they must obey his every command. Otherwise the consequences won't be pretty. Kickback screeched one last time before overloading. The screech could be heard from his brothers outside, causing them to flinch. A while later Shockwave was the first to step out, as usual, with his hands behind his back and looking calm.

Kickback wobbled out, clearly dazed and exhausted from the rough interfacing. Hardshell and Sharpshot immediately caught their brother and dragged him back to their quarters. Once there they carefully placed him on his berth and brought out some wet rags to wash anything off him. Sharpshot noticed a bit of transfluid on Kickback's neck, chest, and mouth and immediately washed it off. Hardshell took care of his abdomen, thighs, and interface panel.

"It's just not right..." Sharpshot muttered.

"What it?" Hardshell asked.

"That we're actually allowing Shockwave to do this to us. That glitch." Sharpshot hissed.

Hardshell sighed, "I know Sharpshot. I feel the same way but we can't denie him. Do you want us to get hurt or worse?"

"He's already hurting us Hardshell!" Sharpshot said, looking sadly at Kickback, who was in recharge. They didn't deserve this. Nobody deserved what they had to go through. He remembered how Shockwave tortured those Autobots they caught in the Sea of Rust. Sharpshot couldn't help but feel a bit pitiful for them. Shockwave was going too far on the torturing after all.

Hardshell decided not to reply his brother. Instead he simply went to his own berth to recharge as well.

XoX

Me: Sorry if I made Grimlock a little bit ooc. Please don't kill me!

Grimlock: Me Grimlock will DESTROY those who hurt friends!

Me: I'm only kidding Grimlock. Anyway, here's the free cake I promised! *Hands out cake*

Kickback: Do _I _get a cake?

Me: No.

Kickback: I HATE YOU!

Hardshell: Remember fleshies, don't forget to review if you want some delicious cake.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Your reviews seriously inspire me to continue! Keep it up!:-D

Sharpshot: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Fall of Cybertron.

Grimlock: *Suddenly smashes down the door in T-rex mode* SURPRISE MOTHERF****R!

Sharpshot: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

WARNING: OOCNESS, LANGUAGE, AU

XoX

Shockwave couldn't help but admire how well Swoop was doing in battle. Just a few Earth weeks ago he managed to destroy an entire squadron of Autobots who came too close to the tower. Now Swoop was training, easily defeating the decepticon soldiers who volunteered to spar with Swoop. So far nobody has survived. Swoop had just tore the last soldier in half before being told to stop. By then Swoop was panting and covered in energon.

"You did good Swoop." Shockwave said as he walked up to him.

Swoop smiled in pride as he stood tall before his master/lover. Shockwave gently brushed his servo against Swoop's helm affectionately. "Go get yourself washed up," Shockwave crooned, "And once your finished stay in the room until I return."

Swoop grinned excitedly, noticing the mischievous and lustful glint in Shockwave's optic. He loved it when Shockwave 'rewarded' him for his efforts. Swoop bowed his head deeply before walking out of the room and down the hallway.

"Shhhh. Be quiet Kickback!" Sharpshot hissed as they spied on the dinobot walking down the hallway to the room he shared with Shockwave at the end. The insecticon brothers found it suspicious that the Autobot would suddenly become a Decepticon overnight. They've heard about Shockwave's experiments but they found this one...different.

"I can't help it! I find it funny that we're spying on Shockwave's mate!" Kickback snickered.

Hardshell smacked the back of his head, "**Quiet**." he growled.

Kickback snickered quieter now before getting smacked in the back of his head again by Hardshell, only harder this time.

"Something doesn't feel right. Shockwave said he was only going to upgrade the Autobot right? By turning him into one of those reptilian creatures he found on the Target Planet." Sharpshot whispered.

Hardshell shrugged, "Well he did. But that doesn't explain how you think something's wrong."

"The Autobot is acting differently. It must've taken Shockwave a lot to convince him to be his mate."

"Besides torturing those Autobots!" Kickback snickered, earning a third smack on the back of his head.

"Whatever he did, lets keep an optic out for it. Something tells me that we're going to have to watch our backs more often." Sharpshot said.

XoX

Grimlock was in the battle field, shooting and slicing mercilessly at any unfortunate Decepticon that crossed his path. It's been a week since was released from the med-bay. There hasn't been any sign of Swoop since the incident. Grimlock had demanded Optimus multiple times to send out a team to search for Swoop. But instead he got this, "I'm sorry Grimlock. But we need everybody here. Plus we don't have enough resources. I'm sorry Grimlock, but we have to accept the possible fact that Swoop might be gone..."

Grimlock was outraged by this. Right after he stormed out of Optimus's office he started bellowing in rage outside, shooting at anything he saw. His teammates were worried for him. They haven't told anybody about Grimlock being bondmates with Swoop but they were starting to think that their leader was being driven to the edge of his sanity. Whenever somebody lost their bondmate, the effects of it could be dire, sometimes deadly.

Grimlock had just finished blowing a Decepticon soldier to bits and pieces, roaring with unequal rage and fury. His teammates exchanged worried looks before watching their leader stomp away from the battle field, littered with shredded remains of Decepticon soldiers who desperately tried to avoid the larger Autobot's wrath. Slug personally didn't know how Grimlock managed to convince him and the others in joining him for a Rescue Mission. They left their posts, 'borrowed' a ship, and now crashed near some ruins in the Sea of Rust. Snarl personally didn't like the idea of them returning to the place where they were caught and tortured.

"Quite your wining Sludge! Those things took us by surprise last time." Grimlock growled when he heard the other mech groan in frustration.

"Grimlock! We need to call for back up." Slug said firmly.

"There is no _back up _Slug!" Grimlock replied, "Optimus doesn't even know we're here!"

"_What_?" Slug said in disbelief. He thought Grimlock at least notified somebody about there current location.

"Just keep moving forward! We are not leaving without Swoop." Grimlock said one final time before pressing forward.

XoX

A sharp digit gently traced the Decepticon insignia present on Swoop's chest armor while the digit's owner continued to kiss the flier passionately. Shockwave had Swoop straddled on his lap while sitting on the edge of their berth. Swoop, in return, dipped his left servo under the purple mech's left shoulder armor and stroked the light purple skin-metal underneath with his fingers. Shockwave groaned in the kiss before kissing up his neck and towards an audio.

"Want to go at it?" he murmured.

A chill shot up Swoop's back and the flier immediately bobbed his head. Shockwave smiled slightly, "Predictable. " he said before kissing the audio.

Swoop moaned softly, digging his claws in Shockwave's shoulders. Shockwave was about to remove Swoop's armor when he suddenly received a message from Hardshell. "This better be important." he growled.

"Forgive me Master Shockwave. But we just spotted those same Autobots from last time." Hardshell replied.

Shockwave suddenly froze. "What?" he whispered. Had they come to rescue Swoop? _His _Swoop? They haven't even bonded yet. He couldn't allow this to happen. He couldn't, wouldn't, let them take his future bondmate. Meanwhile Swoop was nuzzling the wires that made up Shockwave's neck, occasionally sucking and kissing some. Shockwave shuddered at the pleasure but he couldn't stay long.

"Swoop." he purred.

"Mm?" the young flier purred back.

"I have to go attend some things in the lab. So stay here." Shockwave replied gently, helping the other mech off his lap.

Swoop frowned, looking disappointed that they couldn't interface right now. But he simply bowed his head and placed a quick peck on Shockwave's cheek. Shockwave returned this by nuzzling Swoop's neck gently. The purple mech stood up, walked out of the room, and down the hall.

XoX

"There back!" Sludge suddenly cried when he saw a swarm of insecticons heading in their direction.

"And coming in fast!" Snarl yelled.

"Stand and FIGHT!" Grimlock roared.

What happened next flew by too fast for anybody to notice. One minute Grimlock was fighting the swarm, then the next all he saw was black...

_Flashback_

_"Hey Grimlock? Can I ask you something?" Swoop asked his friend as they sat on a cliff watching the sunset together. _

_"What is it Swoop?" Grimlock replied, looking down._

_Swoop smiled shyly, "You know that we've been friends for a long time, right?"_

_Grimlock slowly nodded. "Yes."_

_Swoop now grinned, "I think I love you." _

_Grimlock nearly fell over the cliff due to the shock. "What?" he asked, sounding rather surprised and slightly confused. _

_Swoop blushed slightly and removed his visor, revealing lovely blue optics, "You've been so nice to me for many Solar Cycles Grimlock. Your like the older sibling I never got to have. And I appreciate that." he said softly, energon tears leaking out the corners of his optics._

_Grimlock gently wiped the tears with the tip of his finger. "Swoop..." _

_Swoop looked up from his lap and smiled charmingly at Grimlock, blue optics glittering from the sunlight. Grimlock suddenly found himself not being able to look away from the flier. Not that he wanted to of course. _

_"I love you Grimlock..." Swoop said quietly. _

_Grimlock was silent for a brief 5 seconds before he suddenly found himself kissing Swoop gently. The young flier was blushing madly at never been kissed before by anybody. _

_"I love you too Swoop..." Grimlock whispered. _

_Flashback ends_

_Swoop... _Grimlock thought sadly before coming online. When his optics came online he realised that he was strapped to a operating berth in a room he's never seen before.

He was captured. Again.

He grunted as he struggled to free himself from the binds that held him down. But failed miserably.

"Ahhhh. Your awake." a sinister voice sighed.

Grimlock suddenly snapped his head up to his left to see Shockwave standing beside the berth, servos behind his back and looming over him. "Shockwave!" the Autobot growled, squirming in his binds once more, trying to break free and attack the mech.

Shockwave chuckled with sadistic amusement. "There's no point in trying to escape my pet. I have _plans _for you after all."

Grimlock growled, "What kind of plans?"

Shockwave's optic glowed brighter with excitement. "Something I've been wanting to try on you for a while now." he purred, causing the larger mech below him to squirm even more.

"Where are my teammates?! Where's Swoop?!" Grimlock roared.

"Ah, yes. My dear Swoop is perfectly fine. After a few a adjustments of course, for I turned him into something beautiful." Shockwave replied, malicious glint in his optic.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Grimlock roared with fury, tiny droplets of energon saliva hitting Shockwave's faceplate.

Shockwave calmly wiped the saliva off. "You Autobots simply have no manners when it comes to speaking with others." he said with distaste. He then smiled when he heard Grimlock finally snap.

"YOU PIT-SPAWNED SON OF A GLITCH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY TEAMMATES AND BONDMATE! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS SHOCKWAVE! KILL YOU! KILL YOU UNTIL YOUR NOTHING BUT A PILE OF FRAGGING SCRAP METAL YOU FRAGGING SON OF GLITCH!"

"_Language _Grimlock." Shockwave spoke as though he was scowling a youngling. Grimlock merely roared in reply, screaming and yelling to be let go and taken to his teammates and bondmate. But Shockwave ignored. "Now let us begin shall we? Perhaps starting with your processor would be a logical start hm?"

Grimlock's yells were his only reply.

XoX

"What's this?" Kickback asked, holding a tiny chip in his servo.

Hardshell and Sharpshot immediately stood by his side and stared at the chip. Hardshell picked it up and examined it closely. "It's a chip. But this one's new to me." Hardshell said before handing the chip to Sharpshot.

Sharpshot examined the chip as well. "I've never seen anything like it." he said. "But..." his voice suddenly trailed off when a sudden thought popped up in his processor. "Turn around Kickback." he suddenly demanded.

Kickback and Hardshell have him confused expressions.

"Why?" Kickback asked.

"I need to check something in that glitchy head of yours so TURN AROUND!" Sharpshot yelled.

"Alright, alright, just calm down." Kickback said before turning around.

Sharpshot immediately opened the small hatch that all transformers had in the back of their heads that revealed their processors. He then froze at what he saw.

"Dear Primus..." he whispered.

XoX

Me: CLIFFHANGER! :D

Dinobots and Insecticons: *Laughing*

Sharpshot: Review if you want some imaginary cake!


	5. Chapter 5

Starscream: Hey Shockwave!

Shockwave: What?

Soundwave: *Starts playing music*

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Starscream: You've just been Rick Rolled!

Combaticons: *Laughing*

Soundwave: *Monotone laughing*

Shockwave: DAMN YOU STARSCREAM!

Snarl: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Transformers Fall of Cybertron.

WARNING: OOCNESS, LANGUAGE, MENTIONED CHARACTER DEATH, AU

XoX

What is it?" Hardshell asked.

Sharpshot reached two sharp digits in Kickback's head and removed a tiny chip that was inserted in his processor. "It's the same chip we have here." Sharpshot said, holding the oily chip in his servo.

Kickback closed his hatch before turning to his brothers. "Do you guys remember Bombshell?" he suddenly asked. As soon as Sharpshot removed the chip, the name Bombshell suddenly came into mind. Memories of their fourth brother started flooding in like a sniper's bullet.

His brothers gave him odd looks.

"Who?" Hardshell asked.

"You know. Bombshell, our brother." Kickback replied.

It felt as though a long forgotten switch was suddenly switched on for the first time in many Solar Cycles. Sharpshot and Hardshell exchanged surprised expressions before turning back to Kickback.

"When did you start remembering this 'Bombshell'?" Sharpshot asked.

Kickback shrugged, "Right after you removed the chip."

"How are you feeling now?" Hardshell asked.

Kickback thought for a moment before answering, "Sane. I'm feeling sane. I've never felt sane like this...in a long long time." the insecticon whispered, coolant tears leaking in the corners of his optics.

"Hardshell, check if I have one." Sharpshot said, turning around and opening his own hatch.

The large insecticon looked and found the chip inserted in as well. He carefully reached in and removed it. Sharpshot sighed in relief, having never felt this calm in what seemed like forever. "I remember now. We had a fourth brother named Bombshell." Sharpshot said softly.

Kickback had removed the same chip from Hardshell's processor and the usually tough insecticon's optics dimmed in sadness. "I remember too now. Bombshell rejected Shockwave's offer in joining the Decepticons. But Shockwave destroyed him. We witnessed it ourselves." he said softly.

A sudden wave of forgotten sorrow suddenly overcame the three insecticons a they all stood with their heads hung low and in complete silence.

"Bombshell..." one of them suddenly whispered, "We remember now..."

XoX

"_You _two knew this?" Sharpshot hissed at the video screen.

The guilt was clear in Starscream and Soundwave as they both wilted in shame. "Yes." Starscream said softly.

"Why didn't you tell anybody about this? Why didn't you tell Megatron?" Kickback asked.

Soundwave scoffed behind his mask, "What Shockwave dose doesn't concern Megatron. Even if we told him it was our invention he still wouldn't care."

"Tell us about it then. Tell us about your invention and how Shockwave found out." Sharpshot said.

Starscream and Soundwave looked at one another before looking back at the insecticons brothers. They were certainly different without the chips in them. Much more calmer.

"It started out as a thought." it was Starscream who started first, "A conversation that started between me and Soundwave."

"We thought of the possibility of a chip used to make others how we want them to be without having to reprogram them the hard way." Soundwave said.

"Then we decided to make it a reality." Starscream added softly.

Soundwave nodded, "I designed the chip myself. Starscream inserted the data."

"The chip was suppose to be an easier way of reprogramming someone. All you had to do was add the things you want the mech or femme to have then insert it into their processor." Starscream said.

"So that's how we got our different personalities." Hardshell said.

"That damn glitch used the chip on us." Sharpshot growled.

Starscream and Soundwave nodded sadly.

"It wasn't ment for Shockwave to use though. It was merely a test. We thought about telling Megatron after we tested it. But then Shockwave found out about it." Soundwave said.

"That damn mech _demanded _that we gave him the blueprints for the chip. We gave it to him of course. But he then threatened death to us if we didn't keep our mouths shut about it." Starscream added.

"He blew off one of Starscream's wings to prove his point." Soundwave said, sounding slightly angry by what the mech had done to one of his closest friends.

"You don't think Shockwave used this chip to reprogram the Autobots." Kickback said.

"It's very likely he did. Just as he did with Swoop and you three he's likely to do it to those Autobots as well." Starscream said.

"We can't let him do this to them. I hate to say it but we must help those Autobots escape." Hardshell suddenly said.

His other two brothers, plus Starscream and Soundwave, all gave him shocked expressions. Just by the removal of the chip Hardshell was already a different mech all together.

"Are you saying that you three, Decepticons, are going to help those Autobots?" Starscream asked slowly.

"Hardshell are you crazy?!" Kickback yelled.

"We were reprogrammed, remember Kickback? Manipulated and turned into mindless servants of a mech who only sees us as his pets and pleasure toys. Now that we have our processors back we can actually make the right decisions and redeem ourselves for the pain we caused to others." Hardshell said firmly.

The mechs looked at him in disbelief. Did he really just say all that? After a couple of minutes, Sharpshot finally nodded his head in agreement.

"He's right. We were brainwashed. It's time that we make a few things right."

Kickback was quiet briefly before finally nodding as well, but not saying anything.

"You three are insane. But good luck." Starscream said.

Soundwave nodded before the transmission ended.

Sharpshot and Kickback turned to Hardshell.

"So where do we begin first brother?" Kickback asked, crossing his arms and waiting for a answer.

Hardshell was quiet for a moment before he finally replied, "We start with Grimlock."

XoX

Me: Sorry for the short chapter. But as a token of my apology, here's an apology cake for the people who reviewed the other chapters. Aka, Moonlight. Oh yeah! The next chapter might have a tiny, tiny, bit of smut.

Snarl: Your sick CB.

Me: At least I don't put it into too much detail!

Kickback: I like Waffles!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I have nothing to say really. Except that FOC Shockwave is ticked off that he got Rick Rolled by Starscream and the others.

Starscream: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Fall of Cybertron.

Kickback: Damn it woman! Where are my Waffles?!

Me:... Wow.

WARNING: LANGUAGE, VERY SLIGHT SMUT, TORTURE, OOCNESS, AU

XoX

Five Orns.

Five long Orns.

Five Orns of pain. Despair. Torture...

Grimlock hasn't seen any of his other teammates. He wondered if they were still functional. And Swoop... He hasn't seen the mech in what seemed like Millennia. But it wasn't just that. Shockwave has done something to him. Has changed him. Turned him into something...else. When Shockwave was operating on him he felt soo much pain. Pain he has never experienced before. He wondered if this was the same kind of pain Swoop and his teammates had to endure.

Now here he was, his arms hung up as he stood up looking weak and pathetic as Shockwave prepared another one of his torturous tests on him. Grimlock was so dazed that he couldn't barely make out what Shockwave was saying. Or even think for that matter. Everything was just...different. He suddenly screamed in agony when powerful bolts of electricity were unleashed upon his helpless frame. It reminded him of the first time Shockwave captured and tortured him. This time Swoop wasn't there to save him. The pain finally ended when he heard the door open and close. He was alone once again.

Everything was quiet. Not a sound was heard.

But suddenly, the silence was shattered by what sounded like a weapon being fired and somebody exploding.

"Sharpshot! Make sure nobody comes in. Kickback! See if you can get that chip out of his processor." Hardshell whispered, trying not to attract any unwanted attention.

_Chip? _Grimlock thought. He didn't flinch when he felt someone climb up his back and open the hatch in the back of his head. He suddenly heard a soft click and his systems suddenly came to life. He was able to think clearly once more. He could see clearly again. He looked up and was surprised to see the insecticon brothers standing before him. He noticed that something was different about them. He then felt himself suddenly dropping his arms in relief. He had been freed.

He walked off the platform and approached the three insecticons. Looking down at Hardshell, he whispered, "You freed me..."

Before the larger insecticon could reply, he suddenly found himself rammed against the wall, pinned against it by a giant arm. Grimlock's optics blazed with fury beneath his visor as he stared at the insecticon with pure hatred.

"_Why_?" he growled.

Surprisingly, Hardshell replied calmly. "Because you weren't the only one who's suffered from Shockwave."

Grimlock was taken back by Hardshell's change in behavior. Last time he saw the mech he was taunting and trying to kill him and his team. But now he seemed so relaxed and calm. Grimlock released him, watching his brothers help him up. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You were reprogrammed due to this chip that Shockwave inserted into your processor during micro surgery." Hardshell replied, showing him the chip.

"You mean... You three were reprogrammed as well?" Grimlock asked softly.

The insecticons nodded. "It was because of that glitch were turned into those mindless beasts. We never ment to hurt anybody." Sharpshot said softly.

Behind his visor and mask, Grimlock's expression softened. "My teammates. Did Shockwave do the same to them?"

"Possible." Kickback replied.

"You three must take me to them." Grimlock growled.

"That's the whole reason why we freed you in the first place." Sharpshot chuckled before typing in the override code to unlock the door. The door quickly slid open, surprising two Decepticon soldiers.

"IT'S ESCAPED!" one of them cried, banging desperately against the second door.

"ALERT SHOCKWAVE!" the second yelled.

Filled with sudden rage and hatred, Grimlock brought out his energon sword and shield before walking up to the panicked soldiers. The insecticons watched as the large Autobot mercilessly destroy the soldiers with his weapon and ripping open the door.

"We better follow him." Kickback said. His two brothers nodded.

XoX

Soft moans and pants filled his audios, encouraging the mech to thrust harder. They were soo close to overload. Groaning, Shockwave clung to the berth sheets as he continued to thrust into Swoop. Swoop pulled Shockwaves into a passionate kiss, both nearing overload. But suddenly an alarm blared throughout the entire tower and the two pulled away from their kiss.

:Report!: Shockwave demanded as he and Swoop put their armor back on.

:One of the test subjects has escaped!: the soldier cried.

:Which one?: Shockwave asked.

:The big! Grimlock!: the soldier replied before the transmission was abruptly cut off by what sounded like a swinging sword.

Shockwave clenched his left servo into a fist.

"Shockwave?" Swoop asked cautiously.

Shockwave turned to the young flier and dimmed his optic, "Wait here while I go see to the problem." was his only reply.

XoX

Grimlock slashed and teared his way through the sea of panicked soldiers who were desperately trying to avoid the Autobot's wrath. The insecticons went ahead to unlock cell block which held Slug. Upon entering the room they were surprised to find that Slug was about almost done freeing himself. The dinobot noticed the insecticons and snarled when he recognized them as the ones who ambushed him and his team.

"Insecticons." he snarled. He then transformed into his new alt-mode, a Triceratops, snorted.

The brothers slowly backed up. "Oh scrap." Sharpshot said slowly.

"SLUG WAIT!" Grimlock cried, running in just as Slug was about to ram the insecticons with his horns.

"Grimlock?" Slug asked, surprised by Grimlock's new appearance. "What do you mean _stop_? These glitches-!"

"Saved me." Grimlock cut him off. "They were the ones who freed me and removed the chip Shockwave inserted in us."

"What chip?" Slug asked after transforming into his bipedal form. Grimlock gestured his head at him while looking at Kickback. The insecticon nodded and immediately scurried over, climbed up Slug's back, and opened his hatch.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU-?!" Slug yelled in surprise. There was a soft click and Kickback removed the chip. Slug sighed in relief suddenly, as if a major storm inside him finally past. "Thanks." he sighed.

"Don't mention it." Kickback said before climbing down his back and crushing the chip in his servo.

Slug walked up to Grimlock and smiled softly.

"How are you feeling?" Grimlock asked softly.

"Terrible before that chip was removed. I didn't feel like myself. But now that it's out, I'll live." Slug replied.

"Me too." Grimlock added before turning to the brothers, "Who's next?"

"Shockwave is holding Sludge directly above us. And Snarl was taken to receive some 'extensive testing'." Sharpshot replied, his expression grim.

"We rescue Sludge first. We're going to need all the strength we have." Grimlock said. Slug nodded in agreement. The two then followed the insecticons brothers out of the room and towards an elevator that led up, fighting Decepticon soldiers along the way. Unknowingly, however, they were being watched.

Shockwave slammed his fast on the computer keys as he watched _his _insecticons helping his projects escape from the security footage. They've found out about the chips. Starscream and Soundwave must've told them.

"They will pay dearly for this treachery!" Shockwave hissed at the images of the brothers. But first he must take care of the Autobots. His hidden lips curled into a sinister smirk before he contacted Swoop.

:Love. I have a _special _task for you:

XoX

Sludge relaxed when once the chip was removed from his processor. "That feels much better." he sighed. Suddenly, a scream of pain suddenly entered their audios and bolts of electricity could be heard.

"That sound's like Snarl!" Slug yelled

"That is Snarl!" Grimlock yelled.

"This way!" Hardshell yelled. The Dinobots immediately followed the insecticon brothers through a corridor and out a door, where they were greeted by a horrible site. "Snarl? Is that you?!" Grimlock called.

The robotic stegosaurus grunted as he tried to stand up on the platform he was on. "Grimlock? Help me!" he cried.

"Yeah. That's Snarl." Sludge sighed.

But then something caught Grimlock's optic. Standing on a platform with two devices beside was a very familiar frame. One he hasn't seen in almost two weeks. Despite the different paint job and Decepticon insignia so painfully clear on his chest, he could recognize that frame anywhere.

"SWOOP?!"

XoX

Me: Since nobody left a review in the last chapter, not only don't you get any cake, but I'm leaving you with a CLIFFHANGER! So HA! HA!

Kickback: Dose that mean I can have the cakes then?"

Me: Let me think. No.

Kickback: I HATE YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: The second to last chapter people. This chapter will have a ton of surprises so heads up. And as an apology for last chapter, I'm giving out not one, but two cakes.

Hardshell: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Fall of Cybertron.

WARNING: LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, OOCNESS, CHARACTER DEATH, AU

XoX

Grimlock could hatred burning in the 'con's optics even with that visor on. Swoop growled at the group below, not for a moment recognizing the Autobots he once considered his friends. "Your treachery won't go unpunished Sharpshot!" Swoop growled at the insecticons.

Hardshell boldly stepped forward. "You were brainwashed Swoop! You are a Autobot! What Shockwave has been telling you are nothing but lies!" he yelled.

"Silence!" Swoop snapped, "You will all perish right here tonight! Insecticons! Destroy them!" he yelled before activating the switch to electrocute Snarl. The Autobot cried in agony as the electricity entered and stung him like a million energon daggers.

"We have to get that chip out of him!" Kickback yelled.

"We know that!" Grimlock yelled back.

"We've got company!" Sludge yelled as swarms of insecticons started to enter the area.

"You guys take care of those bugs. I'm gonna try and stop Swoop." Grimlock said.

"We'll help too." Sharpshot said.

"But...aren't those insecticons your-"

"They _were _our brothers. But now there nothing but puppets of Shockwave." Sharpshot said firmly, sorrow hinted in his tone.

Grimlock nodded. "Everyone! Attack!" Grimlock roared.

The Autobots and insecticons immediately charged towards the swarm and unleashed their attacks upon them. Grimlock then took a step forward and gazed at Swoop before snarling, "Swoop! Your **mine**." he snarled venomously. Swoop grinned darkly at his former bondmate.

"We'll see about that _Autobot_!" Swoop hissed before transforming into his alt-mode and taking Grimlock by surprise, lifting him from the ground and throwing him to the other side of the stone wall.

"GRIMLOCK!" his teammates cried.

Grimlock grunted as he stood himself up, the impact leaving an impression on the stone floor. He then heard an animalistic screech and snapped his head to see Swoop just starting to dive down towards him, the need to kill burning in his red optics. Grimlock immediately raised his shield and hit Swoop with it, causing him to hit the stone wall hard.

"Swoop! I know your still in there! Snap out of it!" Grimlock cried.

Swoop transformed into his bipedal form and smirked at Grimlock before lunging himself at him. Grimlock had more strength and managed to catch Swoop and pin him to the ground. But Swoop kicked him in the abdomen and punched his face, causing Grimlock to roar in pain.

XoX

Slug was struggling to defeat a swarm of insecticons attacking him in every corner. Sludge was on the otherside dealing with his own problem and Snarl was still being electrocuted. The insecticons cornered and were just about to attack until a large mechanical weevil came charging in and smashing most of the insecticons, causing the others to scurry away in fear.

"Thanks." Slug said while still in his alt-mode.

"Don't mention it." Hardshell replied, in his alt-mode as well.

XoX

Grimlock desperately tried to avoid having to use his sword. He didn't want to severely hurt Swoop, even though he was trying to kill him right now. So instead he used his shield as a weapon.

"I've had enough of our little game," Swoop hissed, "how about we have some _real _fun."

Grimlock raised his shield when he saw Swoop charging his blaster gun. Once it was finished charging, Swoop fired. The energon shield easily deflected the shot. Letting out a battle roar, Grimlock charged at Swoop, tackling him to the ground. The two wrestled for a while before Swoop managed to pin him down. Grimlock hissed and squirmed in Swoop's grasp, trying to get up.

Swoop smirked sinisterly. "Poor little Autobot," he cooed teasingly, "The _mighty _Grimlock has **Fallen**. What a pity." he said with fake sorrow, shaking his head.

Grimlock snarled, feeling rage building up inside him.

Swoop grinned, "It's a shame really. It's no wonder you weren't able to protect your team. All of this is _your _fault Grimlock." he chuckled when he saw Grimlock's shocked expression.

Grimlock suddenly released a mighty roar and bucked Swoop off him with a force so powerful that not even Megatron could achieve it. All Grimlock could feel right now was rage.

_**Rage.**_

_**Rage.**_

_**RAGE!**_

Rage at Shockwave for what he did to him, his team, and his bondmate. Without thinking, he suddenly transformed into his new alt-mode: a ferocious creature unknown to Cybertron. A creature with massive jaws and the strength of two Megatrons combined.

The Tyranasouras.

Roaring in rage, Grimlock approached Swoop, who was now shaking in fear. The flier immediately turned into his alt-mode and took to the skies, shooting him from above. Grimlock snarled in frustration before unleashing a blast of fire from his mouth. This took Swoop by surprise and the Petrasaur quickly dodged it. But he wasn't fast enough and was hit on his left wing.

XoX

"Kickback!" Sludge called, "Snarl doesn't have much time!"

Snarl was close to deactivating due to the amount of electricity entering his body. Kickback immediately turned into his beast mode, a flying locus, and flew up to the control panel and blast it with his rockets. The device exploded, scaring the remaining insecticons away. Snarl sighed in relief that the pain was gone, but collapsed from the injuries.

"Snarl!" Slug called.

"Hang in there buddy! We're gonna get you down from there!" Sludge yelled.

XoX

Swoop screeched in pain and immediately transformed back to his bipedal mode. Grimlock, still blinded by rage, took Swoop's injured wing by the mouth and threw him to the rocky wall hard, putting him in stasis on impact. Grimlock unleashed a victory roar, a which could be heard from the others as they helped Snarl stand.

In his lab, Shockwave fell to his knees, shivering in shock and terror.

"No." he managed to whisper from his trembling lips. He the looked back up and slowly traced Swoop's fallen frame with the tip of his finger mournfully. "Swoop..."

Grimlock finally regained his sense and looked down at Swoop. Releasing that Swoop wasn't moving he immediately transformed back to his bipedal mode and ran over to the fallen flier.

"Swoop!" he cried, picking up the flier and cradling him gently in his large arms.

He didn't get a reply. Only silence.

"Swoop!" Grimlock called again, shaking him slightly.

Nothing.

"Swoop..." Grimlock looked at the flier's broken frame, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb. This wasn't suppose to happen. He didn't want to hurt Swoop. But he was full of soo much rage that he didn't know what overtook him. "Swoop..." he repeated softly, an energon tear leaking out of his visor and hitting Swoop's cheek. "I love you..." he whispered.

"Nnngggh. Grimlock." Swoop whispered in his stasis.

Grimlock suddenly snapped his head up. "Swoop?!" he called.

A few mutters was his only reply. But this was enough for Grimlock. Letting out a choked sob, Grimlock hugged the frame gently, nuzzling the young flier's neck.

XoX

Grimlock approached his teammates and the insecticon brothers with Swoop in his arms.

Snarl coughed weakly, "Is that-?"

Grimlock nodded.

The other dinobots sighed in relief. They finally got him back.

"Did you remove the chip?" Slug asked.

Grimlock shook his head. "No. It's best that we take him back to base and have Ratchet heal him. The Autobots are going to need to know about this chip." Grimlock replied.

"Sound's like a plan." Sludge said, helping Snarl stand.

Grimlock turned to the insecticon brothers. "I suppose you three know a way to the flight hanger?" he asked.

Sharpshot smirked at the failed humor and nodded. "This way." he said. The dinobots soon followed the ones they once considered their enemies. A lot has happened that night. For all of them.

A while later they arrived at the entrance of the hanger. Before entering, Grimlock turned to the insecticon brothers. "Thank you. For all your help." he said gruffly.

The brothers smiled softly. "We only wanted to fix our mistakes." Hardshell said softly.

"So what's gonna happen to you guys then?" Sludge asked.

Sharpshot shrugged. "We don't know actually. This is the beginning of a new life for my brothers and I."

"Why don't you three come with?" Grimlock suddenly asked.

"What?!" the others asked in unison, shocked by what Grimlock just said.

"G-Grimlock! Are you sure?" Slug asked.

Grimlock nodded firmly. "These brothers were manipulated just like us Slug. They deserve a second chance. So what do you three say?"

Sharpshot and his brothers were shocked. Did Grimlock just offer them a chance with the Autobots? It could protect them from Shockwave, and give them a fresh start. But would the other Autobots welcome them?

"I-I don't know. Is it alright?" Sharpshot asked nervously.

"Like Optimus says, 'Freedom is the right of _all _senate beings.'" Grimlock replied.

"How touching." A sinister voice suddenly said behind the insecticon brothers.

The brothers immediately sung around and the dinobots snapped their heads up to see Shockwave with his hands behind his back and a bunch of Decepticons soldiers behind him.

"Shockwave." Grimlock growled dangerously, holding Swoop's frame protectively.

"You will pay for what you did Grimlock. Decepticons! DESTROY THEM!" Shockwave roared.

Sharpshot immediately turned back to the others. "You guys go! I'll stay here and hold them off!"

His brothers' optics shined in shock.

"But Sharpshot!" Kickback protested.

"We can't lose another brother." Hardshell said softly.

Sharpshot's optics dimmed. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"But-!" Kickback was suddenly cut off by Sharpshot.

"I'll be fine! I promise. I'll always look out for both of you. Bombshell and I will." Sharpshot added softly.

"Sharpshot..." Hardshell whispered.

What happened next to the dinobots by surprise. Sharpshot had pulled his brothers in a hug. Snarl's jaw literally dropped open, only to be pushed back up by Sludge.

"I'll see you both again. I promise." Sharpshot whispered to his brothers. They finally pulled away from each other and Sharpshot looked up at Grimlock. "Please look out for my brothers. It's the least you could do for me." he asked.

Grimlock nodded, "You have my word."

Sharpshot nodded before activating his weapons and running straight into the crowd of Decepticon soldiers. "Everyone come on!" Grimlock yelled before running into the hanger. Kickback and Hardshell quickly followed not far behind.

They ran up to a suitable ship for all of them and immediately entered. After placing Snarl down, Sludge immediately ran up to the cockpit up front and switched on the engines. Slug immediately sat beside him. Grimlock was the last one to enter the ship along with the remaining insecticon brothers. Just before he closed the door, an audio-shattering screech suddenly filled the entire hanger, echoing hauntingly. Kickback and Hardshell exchanged horrified, but sad looks when they realised what happened.

"Go! GO!" Grimlock roared.

Sludge immediately started the engines and lifted the shuttle off the ground.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Shockwave roared.

The Decepticon soldiers started shooting at the ship, only to be shot back by the ship's guns. "Lets get the frag outta here!" Sludge yelled before driving the ship out of the hanger in full speed and outside into the night.

Shockwave growled angrily once he saw them escape and mercilessly kicked the now lifeless frame of Sharpshot against the wall. _This isn't over... _He thought dangerously.

Within the ship everybody let out a sigh of relief. The ordeal was finally over.

"Slug. Sludge. Set this thing for Iacon." Grimlock said.

The two nodded and immediately head straight for Iacon.

Grimlock gently placed Swoop beside Snarl, who had fallen into stasis as well. Kickback and Hardshell were quiet the entire time. But Grimlock could see that they were mourning for their fallen brother. Grimlock had always thought that the insecticons were just like any other Decepticon. But they merely puppets of a mad, sick minded, scientist who takes joy in destroying the lives of others. The insecticons were one of the victims.

But now they had a chance to redeem themselves. This was a new beginning for everybody. Dinobot and insecticon alike.

XoX

Me: I'm sorry for killing Sharpshot but I had to for the story!

Sharpshot: You killed me?!

Kickback: HA! HA!

Hardshell: Better then me.

Me: The next chapter will be the final and after that there will be an epilogue.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: This might or might not be the last time I'm typing stories on my phone.

Hardshell: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Fall of Cybertron. NOW WHERE ARE THOSE WRECKERS?!

WARNING: OOCNESS, LANGUAGE, AU

XoX

Optimus!" Ironhide called.

"What is it Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"I just picked up a Decepticon ship heading in our location." Ironhide replied, looking back at the radar.

Optimus nodded. "I see. Good work Ironhide. Warpath! Sideswipe! Jazz! Come with me." Optimus called.

"Looks like we have a couple of Decepticons coming. Lets give them a warm Autobot welcome." Sideswipe smirked, cocking his weapon.

The four left their hidden base and stood a few feet from the entrance. They watched as the ship slowly land in front of them.

"Ready your weapons!" Optimus said, reading his cannon.

Once the cargo slid open, a large frame slowly stepped out. Optimus immediately recognized the large thumps made. "Lower your weapons men!" he said immediately.

The silhouette of a large, strong, Autobot stepped out, carrying a smaller frame in his arms.

"Grimlock?" Optimus asked, surprised to see the giant once more.

Grimlock nodded, not saying a word. Slug, Sludge, and Snarl were the next to exit out of the ship. Sludge helped Snarl out of the ship along with Slug. Optimus noticed the injuries on them and the out cold Swoop in Grimlock's arms. He then turned to Sideswipe, "Sideswipe, get Ratchet out here. We are going to need some medical assistance."

The silver mech nodded and quickly ran back in the base.

"Optimus," Grimlock said gruffly, "We didn't come back alone."

Grimlock then stepped aside, revealing the trembling frames of Kickback and Hardshell as they cautiously stepped out of the ship and down the ramp. "TRAITORS!" Ironhide roared, pointing his weapon at the insecticons, Jazz doing the same.

"No! Stop!" Snarl yelled weakly before throwing himself infront of the brothers and shielding them.

"What the frag Snarl?!" Ironhide yelled. "Those _things _are our enemy!"

"Hold your fire men!" Optimus ordered.

Jazz shook his head, "Sorry Prime. But I'm not taking any chances."

"These _things _saved our very lives!" Slug yelled, helping Snarl back up.

"LIES! It's all a trap!" Ironhide snapped.

"It's true Ironhide!" Sludge snapped back.

"Says the ones who _abandoned _us!" Jazz shouted back.

The insecticons watched helplessly as the Autobots yelled at one another, throwing shouts and curses. Kickback started trembling slightly.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU! JUST STOP!" he screeched, taking everybody by surprise. The insecticon then collapsed on his knees and burying his face in his servos, crying. The experience has left the insecticon shaken and more aware. Hardshell immediately got down and tried to comfort his youngest brother.

"Is he...crying?" Jazz asked, slowly lowering his weapon. Optimus instantly that those tears were for real and not fake. The ordeal must've been so severe to cause the now sane insecticon to breakdown so suddenly.

Ratchet ran out the base and immediately stopped beside Optimus when he noticed Grimlock and the others. "By the All-Spark!" he gasped, "Is that you Grimlock?"

Grimlock nodded. Ratchet noticed the injured frames or Snarl and Swoop. He also noticed the insecticons but he would ask later. "What are we waiting for? Bring them in so I can work on them!" Ratchet said grumply.

"Optimus! What about the Decepticons!" Ironhide whispered.

Optimus looked over at the two brothers and could that they had just went through a traumatizing experience. "We'll have Ratchet check them out first. Then we can decide from there." Optimus replied before walking up to the brothers.

Kickback immediately whimpered and buried his face into Hardshell's shoulder fearfully from the Prime as he got down to one knee.

"No harm will come to both of you while your here," he said gently, as if he was speaking to a frightened sparkling, "Just give us your cooperation and everything will be okay."

Hardshell looked at the Prime warily before nodding. After helping his brother up the group entered the base, sticking beside Grimlock.

XoX

Grimlock watched as Ratchet and his assistant, First Aid, carry Swoop and Snarl away for treatment. He trusted Ratchet with their lives and knew he would be able to fix them. He also informed him about the chips inside Snarl and Swoop's processors as well. As for him and the other's, they had only minor injuries from the fights they experienced. He then sat down on a visitors' seat and fought back a laugh when he noticed that both Slug and Sludge were already in deep recharge. What made it funny was that Sludge had his helm on Slug's shoulder. He then turned his attention to the two insecticon brothers. Kickback was also in recharge but Hardshell was still awake.

"How are you feeling?" Grimlock asked gently.

Hardshell looked up at Grimlock and smiled softly behind his mask. "Fine, thank you." he said softly.

Grimlock nodded but his optics dimmed softly. "I'm sorry about Sharpshot. He did a very brave thing." he added softly.

Hardshell nodded sadly, "Thanks. He's with Bombshell now."

"Bombshell?" Grimlock asked.

"It turns out that he was our fourth brother. But Shockwave killed him when he refused his offer of joining the Decepticons." Hardshell spat Shockwave's name bitterly.

Grimlock gently placed a servo on Hardshell's shoulder and squeezed it in comfort. "He'll pay for what he did to all of us Hardshell. I can be sure about that." Grimlock said confidently.

Hardshell nodded at his enemy turned friend.

Optimus watched the two from the med-bay entrance. Whatever happened it's certainly changed them drastically. He walked up to them. "Grimlock, Hardshell, can I see you both in my office please." he asked gently.

"What about my brother?" Hardshell asked.

"It won't be long. I just have some questions I need to ask." Optimus replied.

"He'll be fine Hardshell." Grimlock said.

Hardshell was hesitant but he nodded, trusting Grimlock's word. After setting his Kickback down gently, Hardshell and Grimlock left the med-bay and followed Optimus to his office. Hardshell managed to ignore the surprised or confused looks from the other Autobots as they walked by. Grimlock standing close to him defendingly. After taking their seats, Optimus calmly folded his hands together and looked up at Hardshell first.

"Hardshell," he started out calmly, "What happened while you and your brothers were with the Decepticons? Why did you join?"

Hardshell tensed a bit. "W-well. It all started right after Cybertron's core shut down. By brothers, Kickback, Sharpshot, Bombshell, and I-" Hardshell was then cut-off by Optimus.

"Bombshell?" Optimus asked.

Hardshell nodded, "Yes. He was our fourth brother."

"Hm. Continue." Optimus said.

"Anyway, we were looking for energon until Shockwave found us. He agreed to give us energon if we joined the Decepticon cause in return. But we didn't want any part in the war so Bombshell rejected his offer. We didn't know Shockwave was a dangerous mech then..." Hardshell's optics then dimmed sadly, "As soon as he rejected his offer, Shockwaves destroyed him. My brothers and I witnessed our brother get blasted into millions of pieces. I can't remember what happened next. But the next I could remember was waking up in a lap strapped to a medical berth. And I couldn't feel my sibling bond with Bombshell anymore..." coolant started to leak from the corner of his optics now.

"I started to cry out to my other brothers but they were in stasis. Then all I saw was black. I then remember waking up in a different room but by then I couldn't even remember who Bombshell was and the way I think changed. I became the violent mech you all recognized me by. But...it wasn't me." he whispered. "Shockwave reprogrammed us with the chip Grimlock mentioned earlier. It was only after Kickback discovered it that we realised something wasn't right. You see, it was after the Autobot Swoop was reprogrammed we noticed something was wrong. After we removed our chips we started to feel like ourselves again. But Shockwave didn't just have us as pets though..." coolant started to leak out of the corners or his optics.

"Hardshell?" Grimlock asked, putting a servo on his shoulder.

"HE USED US AS HIS SEX TOYS!" Hardshell cried, breaking down and burying his face in his servos.

Optimus's blue optics softened as he watched the ex-con bawl from the memories. After a little while, Hardshell finally calmed down. Optimus gestured with his servo to continue.

"A-anyway, while we were under his control, he discovered a tower in the Sea of Rust." Hardshell hiccuped.

This caught Optimus's attention, who shot Grimlock a surprised look. Grimlock gave him that I-told-you-so look instead of a shocked one. Hardshell continued, "It was built by the ancients millennia ago. But Shockwave wasn't interested by it due to the fact that it was near a large energon lake. But he believed it had the power to rip through time and space itself."

"A space bridge." Grimlock said gruffly.

Hardshell nodded. "Yes. He was using it to open a bridge across time and space to reach a target planet rich with energon. But not only that, it was once inhabited by strange organic creatures that were wiped out by a passing asteroid. That's how he got the knew forms for Grimlock and his team."

Grimlock growled dangerously when he heard Shockwave's name.

Optimus was quiet for a bit before nodding his head, "Thank you Hardshell. That would be all. You are free to go."

Hardshell nodded before slipping out of his seat and leaving the office. Optimus turned his attention to Grimlock and sighed. "Looks like you were right all along Grimlock. The Decepticons were after the tower all this time."

Grimlock smirked behind his mask victoriously. "Optimus," he said gruffly, "what do you plan on doing with Hardshell and Kickback? I gave their brother my word that I would watch over them."

Optimus looked up and the large Autobot. "I haven't decided yet. But where's their third brother? Sharpshot was it?" he asked after noticing that Hardshell didn't mention him soon after he explained their reprogramming.

Grimlock's visor dimmed, "He gave his life so that we could escape. He died like a true hero."

Optimus nodded. "I see." he looked down at his desk feeling sympathy for the insecticon brothers. "You may go now Grimlock."

Grimlock thanked Optimus before exiting his office as well. Upon returning to the visitor's area he noticed that Hardshell had fallen into recharge also. Grimlock sat back in his seat and waited patiently for any news on Swoop.

XoX

Ratchet had sighed in relief once he had removed the chip from Swoop's processor. He handled Swoop while First Aid handled Snarl. First Aid already removed the chip from Snarl's processor and placed it in a container for later study. As for Ratchet, he had to repaint Swoop, remove the Decepticon insignia, and replace the red optical glass with blue ones. Now Swoop was looking like his old Autobot self again. Except for his new alt-mode.

Ratchet held the chip with tweezers and placed it in a small container as well. He'll have to have either Perceptor or Jetfire research the chip later. Ratchet's concentration was suddenly broken when he heard some mumbling coming from the med berth behind him...

XoX

Grimlock was dozing off into recharge himself until his comm. link suddenly burst to life.

:Grimlock! You have to come in here quick! It's Swoop!:

The giant immediately jumped from his seat and dashed to the room. Upon arriving he noticed Ratchet standing beside the berth with a small smile on his features. Grimlock slowly approached the berth, preparing himself for anything. He looked down at the peaceful form of Swoop, looking like an Autobot once more.

Blue optics flickered a bit before finally activating. What felt like an eternal slumber was finally over for Swoop. He could make out the blurry form or Ratchet to his left before his vision finally settled on the much large form to his right. He instantly remembered who it was. A long time friend and ally. And also...his bondmate.

"Grimlock?" he asked.

An energon tear leaked out of Grimlock's visor and gently slid down his cheek.

"Swoop. I'm here." Grimlock whispered.

XoX

Me: Last chapter people! Next up is the epilogue. And here's the two cakes I promised *Hands out two cakes*


	9. Epilogue

Me: Before I begin, I would like to thank the only three people who ACTUALLY took the time to review or follow this fic. For that, you guys get FIVE CAKES!:-D

Swoop: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Fall of Cybertron

Kickback: GIIIIIIIIIIVE MEEEEEEEE MYYYYYYYYY WAAAAAAAFFFFFFFLLLLEEEEEESSS SS!

Me:... No.

WARNING: OOCNESS AND AU

XoX

Shockwave sat on his lab chair, drumming his digits on the armrest while he layed his helm on his propped up servo. He was outraged by not only the betrayals of his three pets, but he lost Swoop! The mech was truly a lovely example of his kind. That's why he adored fliers. There frames were gracefull when flying. And their frames were so sleek!

That's how his first bondmate was: a seeker. Seekers were very delightful once they learned to obey you. Even though Swoop wasn't a seeker, he was still very delicate. Shockwave suddenly stopped his drumming when a message suddenly came up on the monitor. He pressed play and the image of Megatron's cold, harsh face appeared.

"Shockwave."

"Lord Megatron." Shockwave replied, nodding his head in respect.

"In two orns I will leave Cybertron to search for a new source of energon and I will be leaving Starscream in charge while I'm away." the former gladiator said gruffly.

Shockwave's optic brightened a bit before dimming once more. "I see. I wish you safe travels then."

Megatron nodded before the screen shut off.

Shockwave's hidden curled into a sinister smirk. Even though he lost Swoop, he still had his original bondmate. It's been soo long since they actually spent some 'quality' time together. And with Megatron out of the way, things couldn't go better.

Yes.

The Autobots may have won the battle. But they won't win the war.

Shockwave picked a datapad and typed in a special code to enter it. He hasn't opened the datapad in a very long time. Even before the war. The image of a young adult mech, taken way before Optimus and Megatron knew each other, suddenly appeared. The mech was leaning against a pillar that belonged to one of the librarys in his city with his arms crossed and a sly smile on his face. Shockwave zoomed in on the face until it filled the entire screen.

Raising a digit, he gently traced the outline of the face with the tip of his sharp digit while chuckling softly to himself.

This wasn't the end at all.

This was only the beginning...

End?

XoX

Me: Sequel anybody? If I do make a sequel then it would switch over to the Prime universe but mixed with G1, where the Autobots and Decepticons crash on earth, get their Prime verse alt-modes, and the rest would go from there. But Shockwave, the dinobots, Bumblebee, and Hardshell will remain in their FOC forms. Now that the fic is over...

Swoop: Let's celebrate!

Soundwave: *starts playing Running in the 90s*

Everyone: *starts dancing*


End file.
